


After A Long Day

by sarCATstic1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarCATstic1/pseuds/sarCATstic1
Summary: Iwaizumi loved their bathtub. For more than one reason. It was long enough for even Oikawa to stretch his long legs out, and it was just wide enough to fit those legs when they were straddling Iwaizumi's hips.





	After A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some IwaOi. Especially in the tub. I hope you do, too! Please enjoy!

     Iwaizumi huffed as the weight leaning back against his chest shifted again, the person responsible for the weight trying to get comfortable. Despite the slight annoyance, Iwaizumi kept his mouth shut, deciding against snapping at his boyfriend to hold still, because the warm water of their bath had pulled most of the tension out of him.

     Actually, it was supposed to be  _his_ bath, at first. But Oikawa had come home with hunched shoulders and his bottom lip chewed raw with worry and stress, so Iwaizumi had told him to strip and pulled him into the warm water with him. Now, here they were, Oikawa in between Iwaizumi's legs laying back against his chest, enjoying the soothing waters and each other's company.

     Despite being the taller of the two, Oikawa almost always demanded that he get to be in his current position, claiming that 'Iwa-chan makes the best pillow'. Iwaizumi usually let him win the non-argument without much fuss, content to have the other's head resting on his shoulder while they relaxed. Iwaizumi lifted a hand out of the water to trail his fingers over Oikawa's shoulder, watching goosebumps rise on the other's paler skin.

     "Hmmm," Oikawa murmured. "That feels good, Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi made a soft noise of acknowledgement and continued what he was doing. It wasn't common for Oikawa to be so quite for so long, and Iwaizumi planned on enjoying it for as long as it lasted.

     It wasn't common that Iwaizumi got a chance to admire just how gorgeous his boyfriend was, either. At least, not without the other being ridiculously annoying about it. So, Iwaizumi took the opportunity whenever he could.

     He pressed his palm to Oikawa's chest, feeling it rise and fall as he breathed, and admired the way a few droplets of water trickled down his smooth skin. His eyes traveled up his boyfriend's chest to one of the hollows of his collarbones where some water had collected. A little further up, he noticed a drop of sweat from the heat of the air around them slowly making its way down the side of his throat. The sudden urge to taste Oikawa's skin struck him, and he didn't hesitate to satisfy it. He could do as he pleased when it was just the two of them.

     Oikawa made a soft noise as Iwaizumi brushed his tongue against the other's skin, nipping gently as a long-fingered hand reached up to thread through his dark, spikey locks. Iwaizumi continued his exploration of his boyfriend's body, using both hands this time as he followed Oikawa's waist as it tapered down to his hips underneath their bath water. He reached just a bit further, the stretch not far because of the way they were sitting, and let his palms rest on Oikawa's muscled thighs, massaging the warm flesh there with reverence.

     Oikawa moaned softly and turned his head, using the hand in Iwaizumi's hair to pull him into a kiss. Iwaizumi hummed against the plush lips pressed against his own, angling his head so that he could lick into Oikawa's mouth. He brushed his thumbs against the inside of the thighs he was currently groping and smirked when Oikawa spread his legs, giving him more room to move.

     Normally, he would tease Oikawa, make him beg until he cried, but not tonight. Oikawa was already on the edge because of the rough day he'd had. One push in the wrong direction could have ill effects. So, when Oikawa whispered the nickname Iwaizumi secretly loved (you'd never hear him say that out loud though) in a voice that shook slightly, he took pity on him and closed a hand around Oikawa's half hard cock.

     The other man physically jumped in Iwaizumi's arms, probably not expecting him to be so quick to reward him, and wretched his mouth away from Iwaizumi's to moan lowly. The noise went straight to Iwaizumi's groin, making him groan in response as he worked his hand over the quickly stiffening flesh in his hand.

     "Iwa-chan..." Oikawa's breathless voice and the way he rocked his hips up into Iwazumi's hand made heat rocket through Iwaizumi's body. He rubbed the hand that wasn't busy against Oikawa's thigh in a soothing manner.

     "Shh," he hushed him, pressing light kisses to the shell of his ear. "I've got you." Oikawa turned his head and whimpered against his neck, clutching at Iwaizumi's forearms as he gasped for air.

    "S-Since when d-did you- _ah!_ -get so g-good at this, Iwa-chan?" Iwaizumi closed his teeth around the muscle that connected Oikawa's neck and shoulder as he moved his hand faster over Oikawa's cock, making the man in his arms writhe and cry out. It didn't take much longer, only a few more strokes and a flick of Iwaizumi's wrist, to have Oikawa arching against his chest, mouth open in a silent cry and body taunt as he came.

     Iwaizumi worked him through his orgasm, releasing his cock when the limp man in his arms started to whimper at his touch on his over-sensitive skin. He didn't say anything about how Oikawa let his head rest limply on one of his shoulders, gasping for air like a drowning man.

     "Since when did you cum so fast?" he mused, lifting a hand out of the bath water to brush Oikawa's bangs out of his face. The taller man huffed and threw a glare at him as he finished catching his breath, a pout gracing his handsome features.

     "It's not my fault Iwa-chan is so good with his hands." The muttered reply made Iwaizumi smirk, and he leaned down to press kisses against Oikawa's throat, reaching a hand down between his boyfriend's legs again.

     "Hm, should I remind you what my hands can really do? Since you seem to have forgotten."

     "Iwa-chan, how forward of you," Oikawa purred, fluttering his eyelashes up at him in what Iwaizumi knew was an attempt to regain his composure. He was tempted to either kiss the smug look off of Oikawa's face or dunk Oikawa's head under the now dirty water. Instead, he did neither. 

     "You're beautiful." It would never get old for Iwaizumi to see how a simple compliment from him would make Oikawa's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and his cheeks flush as red as a tomato. It made something warm roll around in his stomach.

     Oikawa ducked his head and pressed his face against the side of Iwaizumi's throat. "That's not fair," he whined against Iwaizumi's skin, and Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile.

     "It's true. Everything about you is gorgeous." He lifted a hand to run his fingers through chestnut hair. "Your hair." He trailed a finger tip lightly down Oikawa's shoulder. "Your skin." A soft moan against his throat at his touch made him smile. "Your voice." He shifted his hand that was between Oikawa's legs so that he could just barely brush a finger against the other's entrance, and Oikawa shivered, his legs spreading open further. "Your reactions."

     He pressed against the puckered flesh he'd been rubbing against, making a noise of appreciation when the muscles gave way easily enough, and Oikawa let out a peep of a moan. He pushed in further with gentle pressure, thankful for the aid of the bath water, and brushed his lips against the top of Oikawa's head in a lazy kiss. The man in his arms let out a soft sigh and started mouthing at Iwaizumi's skin, nipping and sucking on whatever he could get his mouth on.

     Iwaizumi added another finger after a few thrusts, when he felt that Oikawa was relaxed enough, and listened to the catch in his boyfriend's breath as he was stretched. He couldn't help but groan at the feeling of Oikawa's slick walls clenching around his fingers, trying to suck him in deeper.

     "I-Iwa-chan," Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi continued to work him open, taking his time as he slipped in a third finger. It was slow going, but Iwaizumi was patient. It also didn't hurt that Oikawa was still moderately loose from the round they'd had that morning.

     "Relax for me, Tooru," he murmured, changing the angle of his fingers as he thrust until Oikawa threw his head back against Iwaizumi's shoulder and cried out. "There it is." He pressed against Oikawa's prostate a few more times, watching his boyfriend writhe and pant as pleasure burned through his body, until a hand stopped his movements.

     " _Hajime."_ Oh. He knew what that meant. Iwaizumi carefully pulled his fingers out of the tight heat that was surrounding them and leaned back against the tub wall behind him, resting his arms on the sides of the tub so they were out of the way.

     "Alright," he murmured, his voice a low growl with arousal. "Come on, then."

     Oikawa's reaction was immediate. The second Iwaizumi took his hands off his boyfriend's smooth skin, he had a lap full of hot and horny Oikawa. Iwaizumi was prepared for this, though. He gently eased Oikawa down on his thighs so the other didn't hurt his already bad knee and kept a firm hand on Oikawa's muscled back to help steady him.

     "Easy, easy," he whispered, sliding a hand up the firm muscles of Oikawa's stomach, taking in the way they twitched at his touch. "I've got you."

     "I want you _now_ , Hajime," Oikawa whined, leaning down to bite at Iwaizumi's jaw. "Please, please, please. I want it." Iwaizumi groaned and felt his dick throb at Oikawa's words. The little weasel knew what his begging did to Iwaizumi's self restraint.

     "Fine, but take it slow. I didn't stretch you as much as I wanted to." Oikawa nodded quickly and reached behind himself to grip Iwaizumi's cock to hold it steady while he slowly sunk down on the hard flesh. Iwaizumi was thankful, once again, for the easier slide the bath water provided, making his push past Oikawa's tight ring of muscles of his entrance smooth.

     Oikawa let out a guttural sound and pushed his hips down with a sensual roll of his body, forcing Iwaizumi's cock deeper inside of him. Iwaizumi choked out a groan, and he couldn't stop his hips from twitching at the feeling of Oikawa clenching around him. Heat coursed through his veins when Oikawa looked at him through his lashes, panting and clutching at Iwaizumi's biceps. The lithe man in his lap leaned down and took Iwaizumi's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling on it slightly before releasing it with a smirk.

     "I like feeling your cock stretch me open. Means I get to feel Iwa-chan for  _days_  after." Iwaizumi sucked in a sharp breath as Oikawa rolled his hips, sinking down the last bit until he was sitting flush on Iwaizumi's hips.

     " _Fuck,"_ Iwaizumi gasped, his hands flying down to grab Oikawa's hips. "Shit, you feel so good." The water in the tub sloshed as Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa just enough so that he could thrust, gritting his teeth as the walls around his dick clenched again. Oikawa threw his head back and scrambled to find purchase on the sides of the tub, using his hold to help give Iwaizumi room to piston his hips.

     Iwaizumi took in the state Oikawa was in with rapt focus, watching the way the water that splashed onto him trickled down his flexing muscles. He leaned forward and ran his tongue along the contours of Oikawa's abs, wrapping his mouth around a pert nipple when his lips brushed against the pebbles flesh. A hand suddenly gripped his hair tightly as Oikawa let out a throaty moan, arching further into Iwaizumi's mouth.

     " _Hajime!_ " Iwaizumi closed his eyes as Oikawa's voice echoed through their bathroom, sounding like music to his ears. No matter how many times they did this, it was never enough for Iwaizumi. He could never get his fill of Oikawa's moans, of how Oikawa's ass felt in his hands, or of the way Oikawa's voice went up an octave when he managed to hit his sweet spot.

     "Ah, Gods!" Oikawa writhed against Iwaizumi's body, his voice near screeching level, and Iwaizumi smirked. He winced as fingernails bit into his shoulder, but the pain quickly morphed into pleasure and he moaned at the feeling. He slipped a hand between their bodies and started stroking Oikawa's cock, already close the cumming himself.

     "I-Iwa, Hajime," Oikawa whispered breathlessly, tears starting to gather in his eyes.

     "Cum for me, Tooru. I wanna see it." Oikawa stiffened at his command, and within seconds he was keening as he came. Iwaizumi was close behind him, thrusting a few more times before spilling deep inside his boyfriend. He rested his head against Oikawa's heaving chest while he tried to catch his own breath, only now realizing just how cold their bath had gotten. He sighed and rubbed a soothing hand up and down his boyfriend's back.

     "Come on. Let me clean you up in the shower, and we can go to bed." Oikawa hummed in thought at his offer and nodded, burrowing his face into the crook of Iwaizumi's neck.

     "Only if Iwa-chan carries me to bed." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the request, but he found that he couldn't deny Oikawa when he was pressing soft kisses against his throat.

     "Fine," he grunted, moving to step out of the tub. "But only because I love you."  Iwaizumi watched at Oikawa melted at his words, hiding his steaming face in his hands.

     "That's not fair," the taller man whined, and Iwaizumi smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! I hope you enjoyed it! If not...well, then I'm sorry. Either way, please leave a kudos or comment. They give me life, and helpful critisicm is helpful!


End file.
